


I'm Losing It

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Reader-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	I'm Losing It

“Can we please go home?” Spencer asked.

You wanted to say yes, but this was too much fun. It was rare that you truly enjoyed your body - rolls, stretch marks, curves in what you used to deem all the wrong places - but over the years you’d become much more comfortable with yourself. A lot of that had to do with Spencer. You still weren’t too comfortable around everyone else, but around him, you could let yourself shine. And he loved it when you tried on skimpy outfits; he said it was the confidence you were able to exude now that made the outfits that much more amazing. 

Spencer reached out with grabby hands, beckoning you closer. You had been needing some new clothes for a while and hated shopping on your own, so he’d agreed to come with you, but you were barely an hour in and he already wanted to go home. “Why do you want to leave? I’m having fun.”

“Okay,” he whined. “You’re killing me though.”

Glancing down, you noticed what he meant. “Ohhhh, you enjoying my fashion show?”

“Very much…I…erm…I want to go home. Do things.”

“Later.”

You winked at him cheekily and turned to go back to the dressing room, shaking your butt on the way. “Should I get this outfit?”

Spencer nodded, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. “Yes, please.”

Giggling, you returned to the dressing room and grabbed the next outfit. The previous one had been more formfitting, but this one was much more relaxed. Gray cashmere-like sweater, hanging partly off the shoulder and dipping into your cleavage just enough to give Spence a taste. After pairing it with some capris with a leather stripe up the side, you walked out again. “Better or worse than the other one?” You asked.

“Why not both?” His eyes were glazed over. He wasn’t concentrating on anything else anymore and you found it hysterical. 

There wasn’t anyone else around so you bent down and sat in his lap for a moment, washing your tongue over his bottom lip and feeling his hardness tighten against his jeans. “Really wanna go home?” You asked.

He thought you were going to take mercy on him. “Yesses.”

“Nope.”

You got up again and watched him pout and whine, full of curiosity, wondering what sight might meet his eyes next. After the last outfit, you found yourself enjoying the teasing. “How about I try on lingerie for you?”

“Mmm…yes,” he said, nodding eagerly. 

Your credit card zipped through the machine in minutes. “After the lingerie can we please, please, PLEASE go home?” He asked, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I want you naked.”

“I don’t know.” You giggled and turned around into him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips that made him want more. “I’m having so much fun teasing you.”

“Why are you so mean to me?” He whined. “I only deserve nice things.”

If you hadn’t liked trying on clothes before, you had hated trying on lingerie, but the way Spencer was staring at you right now was phenomenal. You were wearing a silk pink babydoll. 

He was in the dressing room with you and you’d instructed him to close his eyes each time you changed. “Can I look now? Pleaseeeeeeee.”

“No, uncover your eyes, but don’t look.” He did as he was told and allowed you to straddle his legs, palming his length through his pants. “Someone is very excited.”

“That’s why I want to go home.” He was practically crying. He was so frustrated. 

“Open up.”

You hopped off his lap when he opened his eyes. “I’m going to come in point two seconds.”

“Not allowed.”

He groaned so loudly the person in the next room over told you to quiet down. “Oops,” you whispered. “Close your eyes again.”

The last ensemble was the one you were pretty sure was going to send him over the edge. A red, lace two-piece set with matching red thigh highs. It let your stomach hang out, which normally you wouldn’t like, but you were feeling yourself today. “Okay, this is probably the last one. Open your eyes.”

“Oh my god, please. Y/N, please. Take me home. I’m losing it.”

You snorted as you approached him and took his bottom lip between yours again. “What will you give me if I take pity on you now?”

“Anything,” he said as he swallowed the saliva building up in his mouth. “Whatever you want.” His hands were roaming your body, his mouth exploring your midsection, and although all this teasing was fun you wanted more now.

Crossing your legs, you sat in his lap and nibbled below his ear. “What if I want to take you home and ride you for the next four hours without letting you come?”

“It’s fine,” he said desperately, his smile widening as he kissed your neck. “It’s cool. Whatever you want. Just for the love of all that is good and pure in the world, please take pity on me.”

“Okay, I will.”

“THANK YOU!”

“Will you two be quiet?!”

Both of you snorted as you grabbed what you wanted to buy and left the room. “Oops?”

Spencer snickered into your neck as you purchased your two sets of lingerie. “I’m not sorry. What is that meme? Is it a meme?”

“What?”

“Hashtag sorry not sorry?”

Your bellowing laughter resounded throughout the entire store. “That’s what you’re thinking of! And you’re not? Not embarrassed?”

“Nope. Not in the slightest,” he chuckled. “Now take me home.”


End file.
